Globos
by yeszigv
Summary: Edward conoce a Bella una noche, y cae por ella pero a ella le advirtieron sobre su reputación, así que lo ignora. Entonces Edward se empeña en hacer que Bella se enamore de él. No será fácil, le toma 3 semanas el que ella acepte una primera cita, 3 meses y ahora quiere que ella sea su novia. ¿Qué tienen que ver los globos con su plan? B&EPOV, Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una mini historia, se suponía que sería un One-shot pero a mitad de camino, decidí que fuera un Two-shot. Esta primera parte es desde la perspectiva de Edward, y la segunda será de Bella.**

**De verdad espero que les guste y lo disfruten, es mucho mas largo y mejor de lo que había imaginado que sería, y me esta encantando.**

**Así que adelante, leanlo y dejenme algo de amor! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES RECONOCIBLES SON CREACIÓN DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES MI CREACIÓN.**

* * *

**Globos**

No tenía ni la más minima maldita idea de cómo hacer esto. Me estaba quebrando el cerebro por algunas asombrosas ideas. Quería que esto fuera diferente, que esto no fuera como nada más que ella hubiera experimentado. Pero maldito todo hasta el infierno sino era más difícil que tirarme de clavado a un precipicio a un malditamente espantoso océano lleno de piedras. Esto me iba a matar sino pensaba en algo pronto.

Tenía que haber cualquier cosa que pudiera servirme. Pero no parecía poder encontrarlo en mí cabeza, no había ninguna linda, ni siquiera remotamente buena, cosa, y me estaba encabronando.

¿Qué demonios? Ella estaba todo el mendigo tiempo en mi mente, girando en las más hermosas imágenes que podía conjurar de ella.

Por supuesto, no habían imágenes no hermosas de ella, jamás. Así que no había de otra forma.

Así que, ¿Por qué demonios no podía pensar en algo tan hermoso para ella como ella era? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? Iba a perder la razón, maldición.

Sacudí mi cabeza, me estaba desesperando mas a cada minuto.

Joder, ella merecía lo mejor, ¿y no podía ocurrírseme algo que fuera a ser lo mejor, por ella? Cómo era posible, no tenía idea. La conocía, la conocía lo suficiente por lo menos. No era mi mejor amiga, no le había dicho lo como me sentía respecto a lo que teníamos, no directamente. Quiero decir, tenía que sospechar algo, lo que sea. Rosalie y Alice debían haberle dicho que había algo raro en mi conducta con ella. para mí, era tan obvio.

Pero claro no podía estar seguro. Pero, ¿no se suponía que las mujeres tenían este como sentido adicional, como un sexto sentido? Joder, como si yo pudiera saber algo como eso. Y no me gustaba.

Solo empecé a pensar. Me fui a Internet. Sería la jodida hora de que funcionara, pero no lo hizo. Iba a volverme loco.

_¿Cena elegante?_ De ninguna jodida manera.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cualquier chica? Sí, claro. Era la más hermosa y brillante y graciosa y perfecta chica que pudiera jamás haber tenido el placer de conocer. Definitivamente no iba a declararme a Bella en una forma tan trillada.

_¿Grabarle un CD?_ ¿Quién era yo, algún patético chico que no podía ocurrírsele algo mejor? Parecía, en este momento, que lo era, joder.

_¿Hacer un banner con "¡De veras me gustas! Quiero que seas mi novia..." impresa y colgarlo en algún lugar, como la escuela?_ Rayos que no. Eso era incluso peor que las ultimas dos espantosas opciones.

_¿Escribirle una carta?_ Y ahora me estaba imaginando a mi mismo con un entupido sombrero y traje de un centenario como uno de esos que Shakespeare usaba.

Y había encontrado otro no por respuesta. No era tan difícil.

Se me estaban acabando las jodidas ideas, no que hubiera tenido muchas con que empezar. Así que... tenía que pensar mejor. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Ella lo merecía. Tenía que pensar en todas nuestras conversaciones, en todas aquellas donde estaba con Rose y Alice. Había que haber algo.

Pero, ¿Por qué rayos parecía que no era capaz de encontrar algo? Esto realmente apestaba. Quizá...

No, no me gustaba esa idea.

_¿Tocar para ella mi piano?_ Eso no estaba tan mal, no tenía idea de que yo podía tocar el piano. Pero no me gustaba mucho la idea. No había esa chispa especial. Si al menos tuviera una canción escrita por mi mismo, algo especial y único para ella, sería diferente.

De verdad estaba tratando fuertemente, joder, por tener algunas buenas ideas. Solo quería una pequeña y brillante idea. Pero nada que me sirviera venía a mi mente.

Y simplemente no podía creerlo. No era como si Bella fuera la primera chica que invitaba a salir y a ser mi novia. Quiero decir, tenía 21 años, después de todo. He tenido novias antes. Tanya fue mi primera, cuando tenía 13 años, la primera y la peor. Joder, me estremecí con solo pensar en ella. Y luego estaba Jessica Stanley, cuando tenía 15 y apenas me había mudado a Forks. Otro desastre había encontrado en ella después de Tanya en Chicago. Eran tan jodidamente parecidas, que no podía creer que hubiera caído en las garras de Jessica después de mi ultima experiencia, pero era ella tan jodidamente fácil, casi como si no estuviéramos en una relación real, ella follaba conmigo mientras pudiera presumirme en la escuela. Y entonces, cuando tenía 17, y me había cansado lo suficiente de esa chica Jessica, había salido con Lauren Mallory. La peor de todas ellas, incluso peor que Jane in Seattle. Mirando atrás, todas esas chicas eran tan jodidamente fáciles, una puta de pies a cabeza. ¡Jesucristo! No había duda de porque no había ni siquiera tenido que pensar en alguna forma especial para invitarlas a salir, ellas se habían lanzado a mi por el sexo, eso fue todo. Excepto por Tanya, había sido pegajosa después de nuestra primera vez, no me dejaba tiempo para mí ningún segundo del jodido día; si hubiera logrado su deseo, hubiera vivido en mi casa bajo el techo de mis padres.

Y Bella... bueno, Bella Swan era completamente diferente.

Ella apenas me había dirigido una mirada desde aquella gloriosa noche en que habíamos sido presentados. Me había ignorado completamente durante la noche; riendo y jugueteando con sus amigos y la nueva gente que había conocido aquella noche, excepto conmigo, claro. Cada otro chico en el lugar se había ganado una mirada hacia ellos sin siquiera intentar, joder, una de sus brillantes sonrisas, unas cuantas palabras o siquiera una conversación. ¿Y yo? Nada, joder.

Y como el pendejo que era, había tratado de atraer su atención de la peor forma posible. Bebiendo, fumando, besándome con cualquier otra chica. Y ella me había ignorado.

Si, tenía que aceptarlo, lo había hecho todo para que al menos me viera, pero no había logrado mi meta, no en ese momento.

Pero había escuchado a cada palabra que pronunciaba, como si fuera la solución para el fin del mundo. Si, para mi parecería como el fin del mundo cuando el momento en que una jodida chica me ignorara llegara. E incluso si trataba de hablarle, ella solo me ignoraría por completo o solamente me susurraría en respuesta un "hmm" o "huh".

Podía claramente recordar mi frustración aquella noche.

_Casi me jalaba el cabello. No sabía si estaba jodidamente encabronado o frustrado con esta chica por ignorarme o que._

"_Así que, Eddie..." jodido Emmett._

"_¿Qué chingados, Emmie?" le gruñí, dejando salir mi frustración con él. "Joder, odio cuando me llamas Eddie, lo sabes."_

_Emmett levantó sus manos como si fuera un criminal frente a un policía. "Lo siento, hermano," se disculpó genuinamente. "¿Qué rayos te pasa?" apenas volteó su cabeza hacia la nueva chica, como si supiera que ella era la razón de mi actitud malhumorada. Lo cual odiaba también, joder. "Has estado todo cabreado toda la noche."_

"_¡Déjame en paz, joder, Emmett," le advertí, no quería escuchar sobre esto._

"_Cielos, Edward, esa chica realmente te afectó," Emmett gritó sobre la música, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las chicas escucharan._

_Pasé mi mano por mi cabello por la centésima vez esa noche._

_Porque Emmett tenía la jodida razón, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Más le valía voltear a verme de una forma u otra. Pero no lo iba a hacer._

_Y en ese exacto momento, nadie mejor pudo haber caminado en mi camino. Oh, si, ella sería suficiente._

_Irina jodida Ivanova apareció._

_Exactamente a quien necesitaba en ese momento. A ella no le importaría que solo quisiera juguetear por un rato, y si al final de la noche, bella seguía sin verme, solo me iría y fallaría hasta dejar sin sentido a esta chica y a mi mismo hasta que desapareciera el jodidamente hermoso rostro de ella de mi jodida mente. No era tan bonita... ¿a quien engañaba? Había una gran jodida razón por la que no podía sacarla de mi mente._

"_Ahora," dije, mientras me paraba, mis ojos en Bella, solo en ella. Como si me importaran los demás. Quería que viera que era lo que planeaba. "Hay alguien a quien quiero follar," lo dije sin rodeos. Y me fui hacia Irina, quien me miraba lascivamente ahora. Dejé a Bella – orgullosamente – con la boca abierta después de dejar claro mis planes para el resto de la noche. Y no la incluían a ella. No era mi jodida culpa._

_Caminé hacia donde Irina me estaba follando con los ojos, y yo estaba haciendo algo así como la misma mierda con mis ojos, pero no podía estar seguro. Había tomado algunas cervezas, y juro por Dios que estaba mirando a Bella. Así que sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces, sabía que ella no estaba ahí, esperándome, como me hubiera jodidamente encantado que hiciera, para aclarar mi mente y ver claramente de nuevo._

_Pero claro, hubiera preferido ver a Bella parada en frente de mí en lugar de lo que encontré._

_Solo necesité unas cuantas palabras para lograr que Irina hiciera lo que sea que yo quisiera, joder. Ya había empezado a toquetearme, sin importarle para nada la audiencia rodeándonos. A mi no me importaba, tampoco; había solo una persona in mi mente que realmente esperaba estuviera mirando hacia nosotros._

_Así que arriesgué una mirada hacia atrás, y para mi jodido placer, estaba mirando._

_Había una chispa en sus ojos que no había visto antes de este momento, lo cual lo amé, joder. La miré con desdén, diciéndole con mis ojos de lo que se estaba perdiendo por ser tan jodidamente terca como para no rendirse a mí. Sabía que ella lo sentía, también, la atracción. Quiero decir, vamos, no había ninguna jodida forma de que no se sintiera atraída por mi, incluso sino fuera su tipo... yo era Edward jodido Cullen, después de todo, yo era el tipo de todas. Si se me resistía, era porque de seguro sus amiguitas le habían dicho de mi reputación._

_Sí, bueno, estaba a punto de ser testigo del porque de tal reputación. Lo cual no me importaba, joder. Era de la forma que era, no cambiaria solo por una jodida chica. Ella no estaba interesada, bueno entonces yo no lo estaba, tampoco._

_Jalé a Irina del brazo para dirigirla hacia nuestra mesa, y entonces cuando llegamos allí, me senté de nuevo en la silla que estaba usando antes de irme, y senté a Irina en mi regazo._

_Antes de que dijera o ella dijera nada, la besé._

_Y vaya que la besé. Imaginé que sus fríos apasionados labios eran los calidos apasionados labios de Bella, porque estaba jodidamente seguro que ella era más apasionada que Irina. Ella era todo sexo, nada mas, lo cual no me hubiera importado par nada sino fuera por Bella, quien estaba siendo testigo de mi exhibición. Como todos los demás. Podía sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de mi hermano Emmett._

_Aunque eso no me detuvo._

_Mis manos volaron a sus caderas, y luego los lados de sus senos. Eran jodidamente enormes, tan plásticos y falsos, pero se sentían bien. Imaginé como sería tocar los de Bella. Apostaba que los de ella era completamente suyos, nunca tocados por un escalpelo para hacerlos "mejor"._

_Imaginé que el body en mi regazo, tocando, y metiendo mano era el suyo. Las frías y demasiado usadas manos tocando mi cuerpo en respuesta era sus pequeñas, calidas y suaves manos._

_Me sentí a mismo, joder, reaccionar a mi demasiada buena fantasía._

_Irina gimió en mi boca cuando sintió el resultado de sus toques, o eso pensaba ella. y luego la besé mas fuerte._

_Me estaba cansando de esto._

_Sabía que no era Bella, y mi cuerpo parecía saber eso, también. ¿Cómo? No tenía ninguna jodida idea, dado que nunca había tocado a Bella, así que mi cuerpo no tenía ninguna jodida razón para extrañarla o reconocer lo que no conocía._

_Alguien aclaró su garganta in el mismo momento que sentí las manos de Irina descendiendo por mi pecho hacia donde mas necesitaba un toque ahora mismo, joder._

_Gruñí, y profundicé el beso, lo cual ya no era un beso, era follar con la lengua._

"_¡Edward! Deja de hacer esa mierda, hombre," Emmett fue quien se había aclarado la garganta, supuse. Joder, necesitaba encontrar un mejor uso para ella. Una lastima que no podía lograr pasar de la primera base con Rosalie._

_Irina rompió el beso, sin respiración y jadeando. Sí, quería sus jadeos por otra completa jodida razón._

"_Asqueroso," escuché a alguien murmurar, y volteé para descubrir que había sido Bella._

_Me estaba mirando con rabia, y yo solo la miré con más desdén. Tu jodida pérdida._

Sí, no había sido muy bueno esa noche, y me había costado mucho volver a congraciarme con ella después de tan buena primera impresión.

Pero no había sabido en ese momento, que era _nuestra_ perdida.

Había sido una jodidamente ridícula batalla para lograr que aceptara tener una primera cita conmigo. Me había tomado convencerla como tres jodidas semanas. Y ella había dicho que había tenido suerte. Sí, me gustaba decir que ambos habíamos tenido suerte, ella estaba reticente a aceptar. Jodida terca.

Pero, joder, me encantaba simplemente de la forma que era. Sino, ¿Por qué hubiera pasado por todo el infierno que pasé solo para que me dijera que sí?

"_¡Anda, Bella!" mi voz sonaba jodidamente quejumbrosa. Yo no hacía eso de rogar, nunca. Y aquí estaba, rogándole a Bella para que saliera conmigo, joder. ¿Por qué era tan especial? ¿Qué tenía esta chica, joder, para volverme loco? Una cosa sabía por seguro, me había rechazado, esa era una jodida buena razón. "Es solo una salida. No te comeré."_

_Bella había resoplado. "¿Seguro?"_

_Estaba tan jodidamente segura de eso. Pero tenía razón. La devoraría si pudiera, si ella me dejara era más preciso._

_Joder, odiaba esta situación. No tenía las más jodida idea de cómo hacer esto propiamente. No invitaba a salir a una chica desde siempre. Ellas eran siempre quienes venían a invitarme en una cita, o lo que sea que fueran._

_Y Bella sabía eso, joder._

"_Estoy seguro," le dije, de cualquier forma. "Vamos," estaba usando esa jodida palabra demasiado hoy. "Solo déjame llevarte a cenar. Nos divertiremos," no pude evitar menear las cejas, y ella golpeó mi cabeza._

"_¿Ves?" señaló presumidamente. "Sabía que tenía razón. Olvídalo, Cullen."_

_Y se había alejado de mí. ¡Alejado! Me dejó con la boca abierta como un jodido pez. Karma era una perra, lo sabía, joder._

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando recordé mi primer intento fallido en invitarla a salir.

Había sabido en ese mismo momento que ella valía mi jodido tiempo. No iba a renunciar a ella solo porque me había rechazado en mi primer intento. No me iba a cansar, si tenía que invitarla a salir cien jodidas veces, lo haría. Y sí la invité como 15 veces antes de que dijera sí. Ya era jodido tiempo. Había empezado a creer que de verdad iba a rendirme cuando aceptara. Casi la había jalado dentro de mis brazos y besado de la forma en que había estado queriendo desde que la vi por primera vez. Pero no lo hice, ella me hubiera golpeado en la jodida cara.

"_Jesus, Bella, ¿Por qué no dice que sí y terminas todo eso?"_

_Bella alzó una ceja. "¿Qué 'esto'?"_

_Y estaba, joder, jugando conmigo._

_Y si quería jugar, yo también. Caminé hacia ella, casi tocándola pero no del todo. Entonces, me incliné hacia ella y apenas acaricié el lóbulo de su oreja; fui recompensado con un estremecimiento. "¿Sabes, podríamos estar jodiendo en una forma mejor, mas divertida y mas placentera?"_

_Ella solo se estremeció de nuevo, me empujó y se volteó para irse. "Aún no, Cullen."_

Aun no, aun no, eso era todo lo que pensé que iba a escuchar de ella en ese momento.

Estaba, joder, tratando de recordar algo que me pudiera ayudar. Algo que hacer y finalmente pedirle a Bella que fuera mi chica. No que fuera necesario, cada jodida oveja macho en esta escuela sabían que era mía. Me había asegurado de eso. Era jodidamente caliente y sexy y tan deseable.

Y a decir verdad, y ella solo me quería a mí.

"_Aléjate de mí, Mike," la escuché gritar débilmente pero con convicción._

_Me apresuré hacia el lugar de donde venía su voz. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Joder, mas valía que no fuera Mike Newton a quien ella le estaba hablando._

"_¿Por qué?" joder, si lo era. "Sé que me quieres, Bella. He visto la forma en que me miras."_

_Bella resopló, y rió burlonamente. "Oh ¿eso es lo que crees?"_

_Mike no respondió, al menos no vocalmente._

"_Bueno, ¿sabes qué?" la voz de Bella era seductora. ¿Qué rayos? "Estas jodidamente equivocado, pendejo. Ahora déjame ir."_

_Suspiré aliviado. Esa era mi chica, bueno no aun, pero lo sería._

_Caminé más rápido para llegar a su voz, y luego giré hacia una equina y la vi contra una pared, siendo empujada por Mike y su cuerpo siendo tocado por esas asquerosas manos de jodido Mike._

_Ella me vio, y silenciosamente me dijo que siguiera._

"_Perra," gruñó, empujando más fuerte contra ella. Ella hizo una mueca._

"_Suéltala, cabrón,"gruñí y apreté su camisa, empujándolo lejos de Bella y aventándolo contra la pared tras nosotros._

_Fui hacia él y lo jalé hacia arriba por el cuello, no podía respirar ahora mismo._

"_Déjalo, Edward," la voz de Bella me pidió desde atrás. Y me distraje por un momento. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y no Cullen. Pero no dejaría ir a este pendejo sin primero dejar bien jodidamente claro que no molestara a Bella nunca más._

"_Ahora escucharme, maldito cabrón," le advertí entre dientes. Lucia malditamente asustado, apostaba a que se orinó en los pantalones. "Jamás se te ocurra el volver a tocar a Bella de nuevo, y te juro por Dios que te mataré, o al menos te dejaré que camines en una jodida pierna."_

_Mike me conocía muy bien, joder, sabía que no me importaban las amenazas de demandarme o ninguna de esa basura._

_Así que asintió rápidamente, luciendo jodidamente asustado._

"_Bien, ahora lárgate de aquí," lo pateé y volteé a ver a Bella._

_Me estaba mirando con rabia. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta chica? "No tenías que hacer eso, Cullen."_

_Y estábamos de regreso con Cullen._

Había estado enojada conmigo, pero podía ver detrás de su mirada rabiosa una nota de agradecimiento. Así que lo dejé pasar. Sin importarme nada sus palabras, lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que.

Esta chica era como nadie mas que me hubiera encontrado. Y me encantaba, joder. Era diferente, era un dulce desafío, y yo estaba oh muy feliz de tomarla. Me rebané los sesos otra vez para encontrar la clave en mis recuerdos. Tenía que haber algo, lo que sea con lo que pudiera trabajar.

"_Joder, Edward," Emmett me dijo, después de aquel incidente. "Bella debe estar jodidamente enojada contigo."_

_Asentí, pero sonreí, de cualquier forma._

"_Tienes que saber que esa no es la forma de conquistarla," murmuró, sentándose en su sillón en frente de la gran pantalla Plasma en su sala de estar. "Esa chica no será fácil, ya debes de saber eso," me lanzó una mirada directa._

"_Joder, eso lo sé," resoplé. "Dame algo que usar, Emmett."_

_Rodó sus ojos. "Es tremendamente sexy, claro," fue mi turno de rodar mis ojos. ¡¿Cómo sino supiera eso? No era un jodido ciego. "No me des esa mirada," Emmett gruñó. "Sé que lo es, tú lo sabes, sus amigas lo saben, pero ella no," lo miré incrédulamente. Eso no podía ser verdad. "Sí, créeme, esa chica no tiene idea de lo bonita que es."_

"_Quieres decir hermosa," dije antes de poder detenerme._

_Emmett sonrió con satisfacción. "Cierto. No puedes llegarle al corazón a Bella siendo... _normal._ Algo que no eres. Así que supongo que estas en la dirección correcta."_

Y, no, ella no era fácil. Pero había tomado en mucha consideración el consejo de Emmett. No había intentado con flores, post-its en su carro, esperar fuera de sus salones de clase, nada de esa mierda trillada. No había insistido en salir a cenar, debido al hecho de que era _normal_, como Emmett había señalado. Había aprendido que amaba leer, que se especializaba en Literatura Inglesa, le gustaba la ropa cómoda, nunca usaba maquillaje – a menos que Alice jugara con ella a Barbie Bella – y no lo necesitaba. Era del pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, donde yo había vivido. Pero sus padres se habían divorciado, y había vivido con ambos por unos cuantos años antes de mudarse a Seattle. Era divertida, y muy inteligente, era dulce y fiel, leal. Sus amigos la amaban y protegían. Así que estaba en profundos problemas por quererla.

Y todo eso lo había descubierto de sus amigos y míos, no de ella. Lo cual era una jodida pena. Pero me convencí a mi mismo de que lo que importaba era que me importaba lo suficiente ella para querer conocerla.

_La sentí antes de verla. Había estado tratando por 10 días hasta ahora, y hasta ahora nada. No me daba señal de estar a punto de pronunciar esas palabras que tan jodidamente deseaba escuchar de ella._

_Giré en la esquina y caminó directo hacia mí, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Tenía sus ojos escondidos de la vista, su nariz casi pegada a este libro que estaba sosteniendo frente a su rostro. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera abajo al suelo por el que estaba caminando._

_Así que no me moví. Esperé a que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, mirándola. Quiero decir, my mirada fija en ella debía haber sido fuerte. Quería que ella me viera, que sintiera que estaba allí. Pero no lo hizo, y caminó directo hacia mí. Se estampó en mí, mi pecho sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, sus cosas cayendo al suelo con un "tod."_

"_Oh, lo siento," murmuró, tratando de liberarse de mis brazos. No había volteado a verme para ver quien era._

_Así que no la solté. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de ella. Y Dios, que quería estar más cerca aún. Lo cual era jodidamente fabuloso._

_Forcejeó, "¿Qué rayos?"_

_Sonreí, y finalmente miró hacia arriba, y le sonreí abiertamente. "Hola."_

_Jadeó, y forcejeó incluso más fuerte. "Suéltame."_

"_¿Sabía que querías estar así de cerca conmigo, y fuiste tú quien vino a mi, sabes?" le sonreí con suficiencia. Era tan pequeña, y encajaba perfectamente conmigo._

"_Oh, cállate, tú presumido creído," me exigió, mirando con rabia. Jodidamente sexy. Y ella no tenía idea._

_Levanté una ceja, presumiéndole mi mejor cara de creído. "Le pasaré tu cumplido."_

"_Déjame, Cullen, AHORA," oh allí estaba su lado animado. Y me encantaba._

_La liberé, recordando cuando le dijo lo mismo a aquel cabrón de Mike. No quería ser como él._

_Suspiró, y se alejó de mí unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Luego miró haca sus libros y mochila en el suelo frente a mí. Decidiendo entre si los quería o no lo suficiente como para acercarse a mí de nuevo._

_La salvé de su dilema agachándome y tomándolos._

"_¿Quieres estos o no?"_

_Los miró cuidadosamente, y avanzó al frente. "¿Tú qué crees, tonto?"_

_Sonreí. No, ella no era fácil, pero ella era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Y no la iba a dejar ir sin pelear._

"_¿Cuándo saldremos?" le pregunté, sin darle señal alguna de darle sus cosas de vuelta._

"_Hoy no es tu día de suerte, Cullen," dijo y luego me arrebató sus cosas tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de ello hasta que se alejó de mí. Otra vez._

Por supuesto, la próxima vez ella fue quien me encontró. Y no en mi mejor momento. Acababa de recibir una llamada de Mamá y quería que fuera a Chicago el fin de semana. Emmett ya había aceptado, así que no tenía un jodido chance de rehusarme.

"_Joder, joder, joder," susurré en voz alta. Estaba tan jodidamente enojado._

_Iba a perder como tres días de oportunidades de invitar a salir a Bella. Había pasado 2 semanas y aun nada. No había dicho sí, se estaba aferrando a su actitud de terca, pero yo también._

"_Sabes," su dulce y sexy voz sonó desde atrás. "Si dejaras de maldecir tanto, lo consideraría."_

_Sabía a que se refería con considerarlo._

_Me volteé y la vi parada con sus manos en sus caderas. Oh encantador._

"_Dejaría de hacerlo," dije, levantado una ceja para dejarlo claro. "si lo hicieras conmigo."_

"_¿Oh, en serio?"_

_¡Lo sabía, joder! Sabía que no me refería a dejar de maldecir, y me estaba desafiando._

"_Hablo _locamente_ en serio," le respondí, haciendo un pequeño puchero._

_Se rió, y se volvió para irse. "Nos veremos el lunes," y con eso se fue._

Había estado agradecido por la insistencia de Mamá. Me había una buena pieza de consejo.

Y había decidido que claro que lo iba a usar. Mejor que las jodidas palabras de Emmett. Pero definitivamente no le iba a dar flores.

"_Así que, ¿que harás el fin de semana?" finalmente me había preguntado._

_Pero iba a confiar en los instintos de Mamá. "Salir," le dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia, lo cual lo era. No había dejado de salir porque ella no saliera conmigo._

"_¿Me recoges a las siete?"_

_Maldición. Mi Madre más le valía que tuviera la jodida razón._

"_Lo siento," le dije, yéndome par ese momento. "Ya tengo planes."_

_No volteé a ver su cara, pero tengo una jodida idea de su expresión._

Sonreí, recordando que no me había hablado por días. Pero sí, mamá había tenido razón. Le envié el libro que había estado leyendo cuando nos encontramos, o mas bien ella se encontró conmigo. _Romeo y Julieta_, de _Shakespeare._

Y escribí cada cinco paginas mas o menos como una o dos palabras que completaban una frase al final.

Primera parte: _Estoy..._

Segunda parte: _locamente..._

Tercera parte: _esperando por..._

Cuarta parte: _ti..._

Quinta parte: _siempre..._

Sexta parte: _Cuando..._

Séptima parte: _estes..._

Octava parte: _lista..._

Novena parte: _yo voy a..._

Décima parte: _estar..._

Décima primera parte: _listo para..._

Décima segunda parte: _solo..._

Décima tercera parte: _¡TI!_

Recibí una llamada de Emmett ese mismo día, Rosalie lo había llamado diciéndole que Bella había estado tan emocionada después de leer mi mensaje.

"_Lo lograste, joder, maldito," Emmett me gritó por el teléfono. Quería, joder, golpearlo por casi dejarme sordo._

"_¿De qué estas hablando?"_

"_Leyó el libro y el _código,_" lo murmuró como si fuera un secreto. "Y le encantó. Rosa me acaba de llamar."_

Y por supuesto, yo había llamado inmediatamente a Mamá agradeciéndole. No me había dicho exactamente que hacer, pero me dijo que buscara y encontrara lo que haría que Bella cayera por mí.

"_Te lo dije, cariño," la dulce voz de Mamá me contestó. "Ahora ve por ella. Es alguien a quien conservar si hizo esto de ti."_

_Me reí a eso, porque tenía razón._

"_¿Oh, y Edward?"_

"_¿Sí?" estabas siendo cuidadoso ahora, aquel era el tono que asustaba._

"_Quiero conocerla."_

No había pensado que alguna vez haría algo tan romántico, pero lo haría por ella una y otra vez. No me importaba para nada, joder, si yo parecía atado. No me importaba si tenía que llevar a una chica a casa a conocer a los padres.

No me importaba, porque a ella le había gustado.

Esperé unos cuantos días, porque en poco serían como tres semanas desde la primera vez que la vi. Y quería que ella me quisiera ver. Eso podía funcionar en mi ventaja. Y para el Jueves, salí de mi apartamento. Sentí como si necesitara salir a buscarla, como si me fuera a encontrar con ella si salía. Y así pasó.

Había estado caminando por la calle donde me había comprado un café, y tirado el cigarro que había estado a punto de encender – ella lo odiaba – cuando la miré.

Me había visto al mismo tiempo, y sonrió con suficiencia.

_¡Maldición! ¿No podía simplemente rendirse? Me iba a hacer pelar y esforzarme hasta que lo considerara suficiente. Bueno, lo había estado haciendo por tres semanas ahora, ¿qué eran otros minutos más, o incluso horas? Nunca sabía con ella._

"_¡Hola!" mascullé._

_Me miró, y sonrió. "Hola."_

_Rodé mis ojos, y se rió._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente._

"_Así que, hum..." no sabía como hacer esto ahora que era más fácil. No estaba acostumbrado a lo fácil con Bella. "¿Recibiste lo que te envié?"_

_Como si no lo supiera ya. Joder, esto era más difícil que fácil._

_Bella solo asintió, sus ojos bailando con diversión. Estaba jodidamente disfrutando esto._

"_¿Y?"_

"_¿Qué?" ella, joder, usó de nuevo ese falso tono inocente._

_Gruñí en frustración. "¿Qué te parece?"_

_Sonrió abiertamente. "Me encantó."_

_Ya era hora de que lo dijera sin rodeos._

_Entonces se mordió el labio inferior, y me distraje. "Dios, no tienes ni jodida idea de cuanto quiero besarte."_

_Bella no dijo nada, solo se lamió los labios en respuesta._

"_Bueno..." dije cuando finalmente elevé la mirada a la de ella. "¿Sábado en la mañana?"_

_Frunció el ceño, claramente no esperaba que la invitara a desayunar. Pero ese no era el jodido caso. No quería ser su amigo. Pero no iba a hacer algo normal, iba a hacer algo especial._

"_Espera, ¿qué?" masculló incrédulamente._

"_Sí," le dije, y luego la atraje hacia mi pecho. Jadeó, pero no forcejeó conmigo. Sonreí, agradecido. Rodeé mis brazos a su alrededor, y me incliné tan cerca de su rostro que casi estaba besándola, apenas acariciando sus labios ahora abiertos, esperando, podía sentir su calor y su dulce aliento entrando a mis propios labios abiertos. "Pero primero esto."_

_Y la besé._

Gruñí recordando el mejor jodido beso que había dado y recibido alguna vez. No sabía como no la había encontrado antes. Pero no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo con nadie más nunca más. Era solo Bella ahora.

Todo había sido perfecto desde ese mismo momento.

Habíamos estado saliendo por tres meses desde entonces. No oficialmente, y Mamá estaba desesperándose, quería que llevara a Bella a Chicago, pero ni siquiera había ido a Forks con el padre de Bella, Charlie. Y Bella me mataría si no conocíamos a su Padre primero. Así que le había estado sacando la vuelta, esperando por el día en que fuéramos oficiales.

Pero parecía que Bella era un poco anticuada. Aprendí de Emmett quien al mismo tiempo lo había aprendido de Rosalie que Bella estaba esperando a que le pidiera que fuera mí novia.

Lo quería mucho, apenas podía mantener su boca cerrada y no pedirme ella misma que yo fuera su novia.

No había necesidad, claro.

Empecé a caminar, entonces. Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza con tanto pensamiento inútil. Bueno, no tan inútil, eran jodidamente asombrosos recuerdos, pero no había conseguido nada útil de ellos todavía. Seguí buscando pero simplemente no encontré nada. Sabía que había algo esperando a ser encontrado y usado. Bella merecía un dolor de cabeza que me dio por pensar, solo para que se me ocurriera lo que ella merecía.

Único y especial, o jodidamente asombroso de acuerdo con sus estándares.

Llegué al Parque Green Lane y miré a toda la gente caminando por allí, los niños jugando y corriendo por todos lados, escuché la risa y susurros y platicas, los pájaros cantando en algún lugar.

Y entonces lo vi... y tuve la más jodidamente asombrosa idea que se me pudo ocurrir.

* * *

**¿Entonces? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?**

**Estoy muy nerviosa, no sé porqué, quizá porque me gustó mucho.**

**Mañana, quizá, actualice la parte de Bella.**

**Gracias por leer, y dejen algo de amor, por favor. Sino, ¿cómo sabré que quieren la parte de Bella?**

**NOTA: BPOV no es una repetición de EPOV, es la continuación de la misma historia pero contada por Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí esta finalmente la segunda parte de esta pequeñita historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la perspectiva de Edward y les guste esta también.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**P.D. si leen Dejame ser el chico de tus sueños, la actualización será el sabádo probablemente, ya esta lista, solo tengo qe pasarla a la computadora :)**

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES RECONOCIBLES SON CREACIÓN DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMÁS ES MI CREACIÓN.**

* * *

**Globos**

Había estado esperando 15 minutos a que Edward finalmente decidiera aparecerse. Y me estaba cansando. Iba a verlo y darle un estúpido golpe por hacerme esperarlo. Si decidía aparecer claro. No me sorprendería que me dejara plantada.

Sacudí mi cabeza, un poco disgustada y decepcionada de mi misma por tener tales pensamientos de Edward.

No había sido nada mas que lindo y dulce y – sí, un poco grosero – ingenioso e increíble. Excepto por aquella noche cuando lo conocí.

Me estremecí al recordar la forma en que había besado a esa piruja de Irina Ivanova. Y la forma en que la había tocado. Claro, también me estremecí recordando la forma en que me había mirado todo el tiempo.

Había estado jugando conmigo, el tonto. Sabía que me atraía. ¿Y como podría ocultarlo? Era locamente guapísimo.

Había estado tan malditamente atraída a él desde el primer momento que había visto su foto en el apartamento de Emmett, aquel día había ido con Rose para preguntarle si la llevaría a esa fiesta a la que quería ir. Como si no pudiera simplemente llamarlo, pero sabía que sería más fácil el solo llegar cara a cara con él para que así no pudiera decir que no, como ella estaba segura que quería.

Así que había suspirado resignada.

Tan pronto como le había echado un ojo a la foto enmarcada en un simple marco negro, supe que tenía un enamoramiento con el hermoso hombre a lado de Emmett.

Él había estado mostrando esta gran y juguetona sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillando con picardía, el sol reflejándose de forma hermosa en su extraño cabello color bronce. Había estado usando una camisa negra que se ajustaba a su pecho a la perfección, uno de sus brazos había estado abrazando a Emmett juguetonamente mientras despeinada el cabello rizado de Emmett. No me había molestado siquiera en mirar la reacción de Emmett.

"_¿Quién es él?" pregunté, sin levantar mi mirada de él. Era tan hermoso que casi dolía verlo, pero encontré incapaz de dejar de mirarlo._

"_¿Quién?" Rosalie preguntó, mirando sobre mí hombro. "Oh, ese es Edward. El hermano de Emmett."_

"_Es... sexy."_

_Rose se carcajeó. "Sí, bueno, eso es quedarse corto," dijo riendo entre diente. "Pero no le digas eso. Solo hará que su ego crezca incluso mucho más. Es un pirujo, se podría decir. Así que no te acerques a él. Solo querrá follarte."_

Había mantenido eso en mente como quien dice toda el maldito tiempo aquella noche. Decepcionada cuando había visto que las palabras de Rose eran completamente ciertas.

Había dejado aquel club esa noche muy deprimida. Había sido forzada a ver a Edward yéndose con Irina colgada de él cada paso hacia la salida del club con su línea de despedida malditamente clara. _"Si me disculpan, esta chica aquí no puede esperar a que la folle."_

Después me había dicho que había echado a Irina fuera del club tan pronto como habían salido.

Revisé la hora in my celular y cualquier probable llamada perdida, ahora llevaba 20 minutos tarde y ninguna llamada perdida.

"Estas en grandes problemas, Cullen," gruñí bajo mi aliento.

Empecé a golpetear el suelo, y seriamente consideré el dejarlo plantado a _él_. Solo tendría que dar la vuelta y entrar a mi departamento, cerrar la estúpida puerta e ignorarlo por el resto del día y semana si era posible.

10 minutos más, me dijo a mi misma, y entonces vería la furia. Él no había visto nada aun.

Salvado por la campana, pensé sarcásticamente nueve minutos después, cuando un pitido de mi celular me sacó de mi creciente rabia.

Un mensaje.

Me envió un maldito mensaje. Estaba tan muerto.

_Te veo en el Parque Green Lane._

_Tengo una buena razón, lo juro. E._

Rodé los ojos. Más te vale Edward Cullen.

Agarré las llaves de mi camioneta de mi bolsillo y caminé hacia la camioneta que esperaba estacionada frente a mi departamento. No la había usado en verdad desde que empecé a salir con Edward, siempre insistía en recogerme cuando salíamos, y era mejor de esa forma; pero para mi completa sorpresa, había insistido en llevarme a mis clases. Me había negado profusamente al principio, pero luego él me había convencido con un muy seductivo y persuasivo beso, bueno muchos de ellos, de hecho.

Mientras llegaba a Green Lane, recordé nuestra primera cita.

¡Y que primera cita había sido! Me había impresionado. No había sabido que fuera capaz de ser tal caballero, y considerado.

Había estado tan, tan decepcionada cuando me dijo que me vería el Sábado en la Mañana, nunca me había imaginado lo que tenía reservado para mí, para nosotros en nuestra primera cita. Y justo en ese momento había sabido que ya estaba loca por él, y todas sus facetas, las arrogantes, las presumidas – las cuales amaba, tenía que admitir -, las románticas, las trilladas, las dulces, las ingeniosas, todas ellas. Era mejor de lo que había podido imaginar.

Y había cambiado, Rosalie y Emmett me había asegurado. Incluso Jasper y Alice, quienes eran mejor amigos de él.

"_¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?" pregunté, no creyéndoles una palabra de lo que decían._

Emmett y Rosalie, y Jasper y Alice me habían emboscado y llevado al departamento de Alice y Rose por una "intervención".

"_Anda, Bells," Emmett dijo. "Es mi hermano. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. No ha salido con ninguna chica, no ha follado a nadie. No ha bebido, y apenas ha fumado ya."_

_Presté atención, pero no estaba en verdad escuchando._

"_Genial," dijo sin entusiasmo._

Pero, claro, siendo la terca que era, tenía que asegurarme de eso por mi misma. Y tenía que aceptar que sí parecía diferente. Pero había decidido que iba a torturarlo un poco, y ver por misma que tanto quería salir conmigo, o más bien si quería tanto como yo salir conmigo como yo con él. Y no me había decepcionado, así que unos días después me encontré alistándome para la más grande sorpresa que nadie me había dado.

_Estaba locamente nerviosa que ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo. Me salté el desayuno ya que parecía que eso era lo que íbamos a hacer esta mañana._

_Maldito, después de tanto tiempo insistiendo en invitarme a salir, y ¿quería desayunar?_

_Me vestí en un apuro, pasé como una hora la noche pasada decidiendo que ponerme para esta ocasión. No me dijo a donde me llevaría. Así que no tenía ni la más minima estúpida idea de que sería mejor. Quería lucir bonita para él, incluso sexy, pero no me ayudaba la hora del día. Iba a pagar por esto de seguro. Ni siquiera una insinuación de lo que haríamos, o en donde. Me di cuenta que quizá sería algún restaurante cualquiera al que le gustara ir, o quizá una cafetería. No me había dicho exactamente que tendríamos desayuno, ¿quizá solo un café?_

_Gruñí en frustración, y me puse una blusa manga larga roja que tenía, y luego me puse un chaleco negro, mis jeans skinny favoritos y mis Converse. Decidí no ponerme demasiado maquillaje, era mañana después de todo. Solo un poco de brillo en los labios y un poco de rimel._

_Me miré en el espejo, y estaba satisfecha con lo que hice._

_Fui hacia abajo y esperé a que Edward llegara y me recogiera. Me puse incluso más nerviosa esperando por allí a que la hora llegara. Cielos, era casi patética. Era solo un chico, oh pero me estaba engañando a mi misma, porque Edward estúpido Cullen no era solo un chico. Era _el_ chico._

Había estado manejando por cinco minutos, cuando había recibido otro mensaje de Edward-

Me estacioné, y lo revisé.

_Te veo en la Isla Duck, E._

Rodé mis ojos. La Isla Duck previamente Isla Swan.

Deseaba mucho el hacer un gran espectáculo de algo. Pero, ¿qué? No tenía idea.

Rápidamente le escribí un mensaje.

_Bien, voy para allá. B._

Seguí manejando, entonces, y dejé que los buenos recuerdos de aquel día, en especial, inundaran mí mente mientras llegaba al Parque Green, donde Edward me esperaba. Me estaba sintiendo algo así como lo mismo nervios que sentí aquel día ahora mismo.

_Un toque en la puerta me asustó, y salté en mis pies. Era él, tenía que ser Edward. Me miré a mi misma una vez más antes de ir y abrir la puera._

"_Hola, tú," me saludó con una dulce sonrisa. Me desconcerté por un momento, no estaba acostumbrada al Edward dulce todavía. Pero esperaba que fuera a tener tiempo de acostumbrarme. Y entonces de verdad lo miré._

_Estaba usando un suéter con gorro al azar que hacía que sus ojos sobresalieran, pero eran obviamente alguna ropa de diseñador. Bajo su suéter traía una camisa negra con algunas palabras que no podía leer, y pantalones que se pegaban a sus largas y torneadas piernas. Y al final, traía tenis, así que supe que elegí bien._

_¿Cómo podía lucir tan locamente guapísimo cuando estaba usando tal ropa aburrida?_

"_Hola,"sonreí, y salí. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí._

_Edward tomó mi mano, y me atrajo hacia él cuando llegamos a su brillante Volvo plateado. Jadeé y fui silenciada por sus labios._

_Rió entre dientes y a regañadientes rompió el beso. "Mejor nos vamos, o nunca llegaremos allá."_

_Sonreí. "¿Es tan malo eso?" reí con suficiencia._

_Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No, para nada, pero de verdad quiero hacer esto por ti."_

_Y entonces nos fuimos._

Estúpido trafico, ¿no había sido tan tarde, o si?

Había decidido llamar a Edward para hacerle saber que quizá me tomaría un rato llegar al Parque Green, y no me había contestado. En lugar de eso, le envié otro mensaje.

_Quizá llegue tarde, lo siento. B._

Casi de inmediato, contestó. _Esta bien. Estaré esperando. E._

Mientras tanto, mi mente empecé a inundarse con los recuerdos. Había sentido esa emoción en mi estómago, mariposas volando, mientras lo recordaba. Había sabido en ese mismo instante que había sido solo atracción y celos lo que me atrajeron a él.

"_¿Vamos a Forks?" pregunté incrédulamente._

_Edward volteó a verme, incrédulo, también. "¿Conoces Forks?"_

_Aclaré mi garganta. "Oh, sí... nací allí. Pero cuando tenía como seis años mis padres se divorciaron, mi mamá se mudó a Florida y yo fui con ella. my Papá se mudó a Port Ángeles, y viví allí los últimos 3 años antes de mudarme a Seattle," expliqué, un poco avergonzada, y no sabía porqué._

"_Oh, claro," Edward murmuró._

"_¿Tú?"_

"_Sí, nos mudamos allí cuando tenía como 15 años," dijo. Podía haberlo conocido antes. "Y entonces me fui a Seattle cuando entré a la Universidad."_

"_Claro," respondí, mirando directamente al frente._

_Era tan estúpida, ¿porqué esta actuando de esta forma, toda tímida y cohibida de repente? Iba a notarlo y empezar a actuar de forma extraña, también. Tenía que calmarme y solo ser yo misma como había sido hasta ahora._

_Edward volteó a verme un poco antes de regresar su mirada al camino._

"_Dijiste que vamos a Forks, ¿qué haremos exactamente?"_

"_Bueno," Edward murmuró. "No vamos a Forks, exactamente."_

Había visto el Parque y gruñido. No tenía idea del porqué, pero me había estado sintiendo más nerviosa y crispada mientras me había acercado más a donde Edward me esperaba. Quizá tenía que ver con la expectación de lo que había planeado.

¡Maldición!

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan loca y malditamente... _perfecto_?

Pero, no deseaba que fuera de otra forma.

_Edward se detuvo un rato después, que tenía que ser mucho más corto el tiempo del que me llevaba a mi si yo hubiera manejado. Estaba un poco en shock._

"_¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté, y esperé por su requisito, mientras rodeaba la esquina para abrir mi puerta. Estiró su mano para que la tomara, y lo hice, saliendo del carro._

"_Aún no llegamos allí," él dijo, jalándome hacia él, y me besó. "¡Anda, vamos!" me jaló a su lado hacia el bosque, me di cuenta que estaba cargando un cesto con su mano libre. Su brazo ahora estaba alrededor de mí._

_Lo miré, y sonreí. "Gracias, Edward."_

_Se detuvo, y dijo, "¿Por qué?"_

"_No te rendiste conmigo," le dije honestamente. "Y no quería que te rindieras conmigo. Pero fui tan difícil. Podrías tener a cualquiera, ¿porqué yo?"_

_Hizo una mueca. "No quiero a cualquiera," y entonces murmuró tan bajo y con voz ronca. "Solo te quiero a ti. Estas lista, estoy listo, ¿recuerdas?"_

_Sonreí, y me paré en las puntas de mis pies, para poder besarlo. Me ayudó agachándose hacia mí y presionando sus labios en los míos. Y Dios que era mágico el besarlo. Nunca me había sentido como me sentía cuando lo besaba, y esta era apenas la tercera vez desde nuestro primero ayer. No quería saber como sería estar con él, dejarlo que me hiciera el amor, _me follara_, si él quería... que estaba diciendo, sí quería imaginarlo._

_Gemí, y Edward profundizó – si era posible – el beso aun más, y gruñó, presionando su pecho contra el mío. Sus brazos me abrazaron por la cintura, sus manos tocando y memorizando my espalda, mis manos estaban en su cabello, jalándolo hacia mi y nunca queriendo soltarlo._

"_Jesús, Bella," dijo jadeando cuando se alejó. "Mejor nos vamos, o no creo saber lo que haremos."_

_Aún estaba jadeando así que solo asentí._

Me había finalmente detenido en un estacionamiento libre, estaba locamente lejos del lugar a donde me dirigía. En el momento había sido yo quien iba mucho más tarde que Edward. Pero empecé a caminar, de cualquier forma. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Decidí simplemente mirar por ahí mientras tranquila y lentamente iba a donde me estaba esperando. Quiero decir, no se iba a ir. Sabía que no haría eso. Me reí en voz alta, había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas por mí los pasados 4 meses, y lo estaba amando más... esperen, ¿qué?

Sacudí mi cabeza, y mejor regresé a mis recuerdos.

_Edward se dio cuenta que me estaba cansando y frustrando, y apenas habíamos caminado como un kilometro._

_Así que sus próximas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa._

"_¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Bella?"_

_Lo miré, y sonreí. "Verde."_

_Sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo?"_

_Me sonrojé, obviamente, pero decidí ser honesta. "Desde que te conocí."_

_Edward solo sonrió dulcemente, en lugar de la sonrisa de suficiencia que había esperado me mostrara._

"_El mío es café," dijo mirando directo a mis ojos, y haciéndome sonrojarme más. Sabía porqué su color favorito era el café, también._

"_Así que... ¿Literatura Inglesa?"_

_Continuó, y sabía que estaba tratando de hacer conversación mientras llegábamos al lugar a donde me llevaba, lo cual me intrigaba._

_Asentí. "Sí, siempre he amado el leer y eso," me volví a él. "¿Tú?"_

"_Escuela de Medicina," dijo, y para ser honesta, me conmocionó un poco. "Mi papá es doctor, así que..."_

"_Claro," dije, y decidí preguntar algo yo misma. "¿Primer beso?"_

_Se carcajeó. "¿De veras quieres saber eso?"_

"_¿Por qué no?" le pregunté. "Yo te diré el mío, también."_

"_De acuerdo," asintió. "Tenía 13, y fue con una chica llamada Tanya," se estremeció un poco al final, y arrugué la frente._

_Por suerte él no me vio. "15, su nombre era Seth."_

"_¿Montaña o playa?"_

_Me burlé. "Montaña."_

"_Yo, también," dijo. "¿Salir a una fiesta o quedarte en casa leyendo un libro?"_

_Suspiré. ¿En serio? "No deberías tener que preguntar esa."_

_Edward se rió. "Lo sé. Quedarte en casa leyendo un libro, ¿correcto?"_

"_Correcto, ¿y tú?"_

_Él se burló. "Deberías saber eso. Parrandear, aunque sí disfruto mucho más seguido de lo que piensas de un buen libro."_

_Asentí. "¿Rubia o morena?"_

_Esta era una difícil, lo sabía, pero quería saberlo con tantas fuerzas. Edward se detuvo abruptamente, y se volvió a verme, sus ojos brillando con diversión y algo más escondido en esas piscinas de verde._

_Hizo un puchero. "¿Adivina?" murmuró tan seductivamente, bajo y ronco que tuve que cerrar mis ojos por un momento. Lo siguiente que sentí, fueron los calidos y suaves labios de Edward rozar los míos tan suavemente que apenas era un beso. "Morenas," dijo, besándome profundamente y dejándome sin respiración._

Maldición, maldición y maldición otra vez, me iba a dar un masivo dolor de cabeza sino llegaba allí rápidamente. Y me estaba poniendo un poco – bueno, honestamente, mucho – frustrada con Edward por hacerme hacer esto. Me pudo haber llamado hace rato y salvarme de toda mi frustración y un poco de rabia contra él. Pero, no, tenía que hacer las cosas de la forma difícil, como era usual.

Y entonces lo estaba maldición otra vez, porque por mucho que las cosas fueran difíciles, me hizo enamorarme de él, y estaba muy malditamente feliz de que lo hiciera.

_Habíamos estado caminando por una hora más o menos, y me estaba empezando a impacientar y a darme una loca hambre. Edward me dijo que estábamos muy cerca, así que estaba de verdad, tratando mucho el ser paciente y esperar._

_¡Pero oh que había valido la pena la espera cuando llegamos allí!_

_Entramos juntos, tomados de la mano, a este hermoso prado. Había flores por todo lados, me arrebataron el aliento, no pude apartar la mirada por unos buenos cinco minutos. Asimilándolo todo. Los colores, las texturas, los sonidos... eran fascinantes casi abrumadores, y el sentir todo esto con Edward a mí lado, me encontré incapaz de describir lo increíble que me sentía._

"_¿Te gusta?" Edward preguntó, rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios; me estremecí, porque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba así de cerca._

_Asentí. "Es hermoso."_

_Con mi mano aun en la suya, tiró de ella y empezó a caminar hacia el centro del prado. "Ven," dijo, y estábamos allí, colocó una manta un el suelo y luego se sentó colocándome entre sus piernas._

_Suspiré contenta._

_Sacó algunas cosas, y miré fijamente con la boca abierta._

_Me volví hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Como lo supo, no tenía ni la misma loca idea._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó, genuinamente confundido._

"_¿Mermelada y mantequilla de maní?"_

"_Sé que te gusta," dijo en un tono que era un hecho que me dejó boca abierta de nuevo._

_Entonces, sacó algo de pan, y algunas fresas, jugo de manzana, unos cuantos platos y vasos. Y me dejó pasmada. Para cualquier otro, hubiera parecido estúpida, mí reacción. Pero no me importaba. Todas esas cosas eran mis favoritas para desayunar, y no le había dicho nada, ¡¿y lo sabía? Estaba empezando a ponerme escéptica, y pensé en preguntarle a Alice o Rosalie si ellas no le habían dicho que traer. O quizá estaba siendo paranoica, y Edward en verdad había estado poniendo atención. Quiero decir, sabía cual era su desayuno favorito, prefería un plato de Cheerios que un omelette, prefería jugo de naranja que leche, prefería una rebanada de melón que de papaya. Sabía todas esas cosas sin que él me las dijera, ¿porqué no lo sabría él, tampoco?_

"_Esto es de veras lindo," le dije, acurrucándome contra su pecho cuando habíamos terminado. "Gracias. Mejor primera cita de todas."_

_Lo sentí sonreír luego escuché su risa entre dientes. "Que bien que pienses eso. Ese era mi objetivo principal."_

"_Sí, bueno," murmuré, volviéndome para verlo, y besé su cuello. "Tuviste éxito."_

De acuerdo, había estado muy enojada desde la primera gota de sudor que sentía cuando caminaba hacia la Isla Duck. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber elegido un lugar tan lejos?

Ni siquiera mis recuerdos de nuestra primera cita me calmaron. Y había sido una perfecta, me había dejado pasmada con sus detalles y deseos por hacerla perfecta y especial, y lo había hecho tan bien, no podía creer lo suertuda que era. No podía creer que hubiera encontrado a tan perfecto hombre para mí. Porque quizá no fuera perfecto, pero lo era para mí.

Había estado también feliz de que había visto su foto y tenido una advertencia antes de conocerlo. Hubiera caído por él aquella misma noche y hubiéramos tenido sexo, una cosa de una noche y entonces él me hubiera olvidado y yo hubiera terminado con el corazón roto. Había luchado por mí, había sentido más que solo lujuria, y me había probado que él había la pena una oportunidad, así que finalmente cedí. Tenía que ser honesta, no iba a durar mucho si él seguía con todos sus detalles y las insinuaciones que nos lanzábamos uno al otro cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

Sonreí abiertamente, él era lo mejor que me había sucedido jamás, y no lo iba a dejar ir.

My mal humor olvidado por un momento.

Hasta que sentí el calor de nuevo, y el sudor cayendo por mi rostro, cuello... traté de limpiarlo, pero no tuve mucho éxito. Y entonces me enojé otra vez.

_Necesitaba ejercitarme un poco, así que decidí ir a correr por el parque. Y maldición, allí estaba él. ¿Por qué siempre aparecía de la nada en donde sea que yo estaba?_

"_¿Me estabas acechando, Cullen, maldición?"_

"_Quisieras, Swan," me lanzó de regreso, sus ojos hurgando por todo mí cuerpo. Y maldije a Alice por comprarme este conjunto, pero luego le agradecí en silencio. No le iba a decir eso, por supuesto._

"_¿Qué estas mirando?"_

_Sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Qué?"_

_No le creí por un segundo su tono inocente, y estaba mirando fijamente mi escote._

"_No te hagas el tonto, ¿no es suficiente que lo hagas a diario?"_

"_Ow," fingió ser lastimado. "Te gusta, así que no te hagas la tonta tú."_

"_Huh," resoplé. "De nuevo, quisieras."_

"_Quisiera que estuviéramos ejercitándonos _juntos_, eso es jodidamente diferente," Edward murmuró con una voz ronca, sus ojos de nuevo recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. "Valdría mucho más la pena, y lo disfrutaríamos. Me refiero a que este cuerpo no necesitaba ejercicio, pero un jodidamente buen sexo. Puedo proveer eso."_

_Hablaba demasiado a veces, y ojala, de veras que ojala pudiera decir sí. Todo el maldito tiempo._

"_En tus sueños, Cullen," le respondí, no dejándome mostrar cómo me afectaba._

"_Cada noche," dijo usando ese tono de voz suyo, una torcida y locamente sexy sonrisa en su guapísimo rostro. "Tanto que mí cama esta demasiado sola y mi mano demasiado cansada."_

_Jadeé, y me alejé trotando. Me sentía más húmeda en ese momento que antes de encontrar a Edward._

_Maldito él y sus penetrantes ojos verdes._

Finalmente había llegado a la Isla Duck, pero no vi nada.

Suspiré exasperada, y saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo, marcando el número de Edward, pero él me ganó.

_Mira al frente, E._

Mí cabeza se volvió rápidamente, y miré este pequeño bote acercándose a donde estaba, y jadeé. Porque Edward venía hacia mi, en _ese_ bote, y era azul y había muchas letras pintadas por todo el bote. No podía ver lo que decían a esta distancia, y entonces miré a Edward, y jadeé de nuevo.

Llevé mi mano a mí boca, tratando de ocultar la expresión de shock en mi rostro, y luego la gran sonrisa abierta que no podía evitar sentir.

Me quitó los lentes de sol, y aunque me dejaron ciega por unos cuantos segundos, y sentí mis ojos empezar a humedecerse, no alejé mi mirada del asombroso hombres que venía hacia mí. No podía creer lo que veía, pero allí estaba.

Finalmente, cuando el bote estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi para ver lo que las letras en el bote decían, Edward jaló de algunas cuerdas y luego una gran una tipo manta salió volando y cayó al agua, pero me distrajo la mas asombrosa vista que mis ojos podían ver, dejándome sin respiración una vez más.

Porque de repente, docenas y docenas de globos salieron volando, pero antes de que pudieran llegar muy lejos, vi a Edward alzar su brazo, y como si fueran tiras, era como la imagen de un tipo vendiendo globos en un parque, excepto que Edward lucía como alguien que pertenecía a las películas.

Estaba sin habla, y mi corazón estaba descarrilado.

Realmente lucía como si perteneciera a una película, no al mundo real, no a mí. Estaba sonriendo abiertamente, sus ojos centelleando, su cabello reflejando hermosamente el sol en su cabello bronceado, casi lucía como un ángel.

El bote ancló en el puerto, y Edward saltó fuera, caminando directamente hacia mí. Y para cuando me alcanzó estaba con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué..." balbuceé, porque no podía encontrar las palabras. "¿Qué estas... cuándo... cómo hiciste... qué... ¿qué es esto, Edward?"

Dios, al fina una oración coherente.

Y entonces noté su playera. Y mis ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

_¡SÉ MÍA... COMO YO SOY TUYO!_

Miré fijamente a las letras grabadas en su playera verde como si no pudiera leer las palabras allí, como si no pudiera entender lo que decían. Estaba un poco confundida, y se notaba en mi rostro.

Él solo sonrió más abiertamente, y señaló arriba a los globos que estaba sosteniendo.

Miré arriba, y luego jadeé en sorpresa.

Eran como... 10 docenas de globos de diferentes tamaños, colores, formas y todos tenían frases impresas en ellos.

_¡Me gustas! ¡Eres sexy! ¡Me atraes! ¡Eres hermosa! ¡Eres mi mundo! ¡Te deseo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Soy tuyo! ¡Te amo! ¡Eres perfecta! ¡Estoy hecho para ti! ¡Te aprecio! ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Estemos juntos! ¡Amémonos! ¡Te adoro! ¡Me vuelves loco! ¡Siempre estaré contigo! ¡Nosotros encajamos!_

No podía apartar mi mirada de todos los globos... y entonces...

Miré abajo, mis ojos enormes.

"¿Qué dices?" me preguntó simplemente, sus ojos tan verdes que me robaron el aliento, su rostro expectante que no podía decepcionarlo, su sonrisa tan perfecta que le sonreí.

_¿Sé mi novia?_

Había dos globos al frente, y avancé hacia el frente y besé a Edward.

Me besó en respuesta animadamente, y gemí y tiré de su cabello. Esto era lo mas asombroso, espectacular, y todo lo que podía pensar era que nadie había echo esto por mí. Me sentía como la chica viva con más suerte.

Alcé la mano, lentamente abriendo mis ojos. Podía ver los dos globos que estaba buscando, y seguí besando a Edward con toda la pasión y deseo y... _amor_, que tenía por él.

Finalmente alcancé el cordón que quería, y jalé el globo.

Y entonces rompí el beso con Edward, me miró confundido, y traté con todas mis fuerzas el verme seria; no había notado el cordón en mi mano.

"Por favor, di algo, Bella," su voz se quebró un poco.

"¿Acerca de qué?"

Arrugó la frente, pero jaló otro cordón, y era el globo más bonito que había visto.

Pero cuando lo alcanzó, y jaló de el para que pudiera leer las palabras, jadeé. Era una copia perfecta del prado al que me había llevado hace tres meses, y las palabras _"¿Sé mi novia?"_ podían ser leídas.

Pretendí que lo pensaba, y luego jalé hacia abajo mi propio globo.

Edward se dio cuenta, y miró hacia arriba, antes de soltar todos los globos, y que se fueran volando hasta el cielo. Me jaló hacia él, besándome profundamente y con hambre.

Y cuando me soltó, murmuré. "Sí, sí, sí," lanzándome a sus brazos que me esperaban una vez más.

Me besó, entonces...

Cuando se alejó de mí para poder respirar, miró profundamente en mis ojos, una fuerte emoción haciéndolos más abrumadores de lo que ya eran.

"Te amo, Bella," dijo tan suave y gentilmente, que casi lloré.

¡Jesús! ¿¡Apenas habíamos estado saliendo por tres meses, y ya me estaba diciéndome que me amaba!

Sabía ahora que en este mismo instante, era la chica con más suerte en jamás tener el placer de encontrar el amor de esta forma. Sabía sin ninguna duda cual debería ser mi respuesta. La sentía en mis huesos, haciéndome temblar con el sentimiento dentro de mí.

"Joder, yo también te amo," murmuré ferozmente y el se carcajeo.

Lo callé presionando con fuerza mis labios en los suyos, y el respondió con la misma fuerza. Besándome como si nunca me hubiera besado antes. Me sentía desmayar en cualquier momento.

"¿Maldijiste?" me preguntó incrédulamente cuando nos alejamos, pero aunque presionado uno al otro.

Guiñé. "Bueno, solo dije, ¿qué demonios?"

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

Sí, y pensé de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios? Él me amaba, yo lo amaba. A quién le importaba si maldecía o no, él amaba cuando yo maldecía, también. Así que...

¿Qué demonios?

* * *

**Gracias por leer...**

**Dejen algo de amor, ¿sí? Edward y Bella valen la pena, sino no querrán volver a hablarme para que yo pueda seguir escribiendo y transmitir sus historias! :)**


End file.
